


熟橘

by qiongyan



Category: yun ci, yuncifang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongyan/pseuds/qiongyan
Summary: 自由就是拥有承认二加二等于四的权利，拥有爱的可能性。
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙
Kudos: 5





	熟橘

**Author's Note:**

> 那是一个专制的时代，一个黑暗的时代，一个肆意篡改历史，战争四起的时代，一个没有爱的时代。

01.  
自由就是拥有承认二加二等于四的权利，拥有爱的可能性。

02.  
街道上油垢很厚一层了，柏油路面原本就是黑的，如今更显得烂臭，路两边的下水道堵塞了大半个月，潲水顺着坡面缓缓地向下流，天空是灰色的，楼房是灰色的，人的脸上也是灰的，弥漫着淡淡的的硝烟味。

阿云嘎从一次剧烈的腰疼中昏睡过去，又在另一次腰疼腿麻中被唤醒，电子屏里的小姐已经开始做她的准备活动了，她是个健硕身材的金发女人，长得有点像阿云嘎的前妻，他们其实并没有离婚——要知道，在这个国家里，离婚可是大罪，可他还是依旧认为她已经成了前任，而且继续探究投屏小姐和十多年前的她之间的相似性。

“喂！十八号！只有你一个人还在漱口了，你的牙是有两百颗吗！亏你还是个党员！”她到底还是不像他安安静静的前任，那个人虽然也是极致的令人烦闷，可总归乐于闭嘴，她也是金色的头发，像朵浅色的云，蓬蓬松松，却只会在两分钟仇恨会上大喊大叫，小姐开始嚷嚷早操时间到了，她觉得十八号的脚得抬到和跨部一样高才算合格，可是阿云嘎腰太疼了，他费了好大力气才完成这个动作，还是斜着身子堪堪碰到的，被小姐骂了一句蠢材。

阿云嘎为真理部工作，他是好多年的荣耀党员，当年第一次从贫民区上来的时候他还是文艺工作者，现在把艺丢了，只剩文，一个少民好不容易把汉语疏通，编故事的能力靠后天培养，当然，现在大家通用新语统一文化，也不存在什么少数民族之类的，可是明明国家战争合并只是他十岁左右的事情，现在却早就已经被忘掉了一大半，他甚至不太记得自己的家在哪里了，地名变化得太快，人也变得快，他盯着桌面看，那里有一个蛀洞，他盯着电子屏幕看，那里有一只金色绒毛的蛆虫。

虫子张开她的嘴巴，她说——去吃饭！

哦，早餐时间，他背过身去，用后背挡住小姐的视线，她正忙着催促助手关掉令人烦躁的丝丝声，抽屉里有一本日记，那是违法物品，他轻轻把笔记打开一半，抽出一捆贫民才通用的现金，复习了几遍第一页的文字。

我是阿云嘎，我为真理部工作，我有一个前妻，没有家庭，党不爱我们，但我有爱人。

03.  
早餐是一片黑面包，一小块指甲盖大的黄油，还有一星半点儿的草莓果酱，充斥着一股子化工产品味，饭堂里有一块巨大的电幕，得有普通一个小池塘那样的面积，唧唧歪歪着前线我们打了三次胜仗，但是情况并不算好，普通党员并不知道每一块桌板底下也有摄像头，阿云嘎看见高高的身影走过来，他用膝盖顶住那个凸起的小眼睛，肆无忌惮地勾住那人的后脚跟。

他们不是同一个区的人，趁着一片混乱坐着面对面，郑云龙没把头发吹干，他的房子总在断电，正如阿云嘎的总在断水一样。

他的指甲很长了，但很干净，轻轻敲着桌子，他们讨论新话，总在宣称即将胜利的战争，和刚刚成熟的橘子。仿佛两个许久未见的朋友，党徽在胸前闪闪发亮，相互辉映着。

郑云龙的眼镜很亮，他吃不下这些东西，总是悄悄地溜出去，去无党派人士那里吃几餐通心粉或者别的什么，他身上有一层薄薄的软肉，这一点阿云嘎知道，在这个连一支烟都要登记管理的年代，这个人居然有着膨胀的烟瘾，他在日记本上记下他每一个细节，这是犯罪，但他们乐得自在。

早饭时间统一在铃声中结束，他们并排站着等待出门，郑云龙笑着冲副部长微笑致意，他们俩都很高，站在熙熙攘攘的人群里，掩饰住勾在一起的小拇指，郑云龙在他手心里写了一个小小的5，敲了两下，他问，你喜欢大海吗？

阿云嘎点头，于是他又笑得更欢快，侧身下去系自己的鞋带，在他的高筒靴里塞了一卷长长的纸条，做这些事情的时候，他们得确保周围的人都是瞎了，或者当真仔仔细细地听着讲话，电子屏不从下头往上照，这是尊敬女士的，人流一动郑云龙就被挤到远远的地方去了，阿云嘎的目光跟着他走，那人挥了一下手，没有人发现他们俩这里一片暗潮汹涌。

他走进没有窗子的楼房里，灰色和黑色，棕色和白色，建筑师没有他们发挥的地方，领导说这样就好了，同事向正门口的老大哥雕塑敬礼，阿云嘎也走了个过场，但他心里着急得很，几乎是能听见那小纸片细细碎碎摩擦的声音，文件堆在桌子上，今天上边的命令是要把历史教材重新改版，油印机和碎纸机同时嗡嗡响着，他侧身把正对着大门的电子屏挡了一半，低头把鞋带紧了紧，长衬衫的袖口可以塞下一个卷好的纸团，上面用旧话写着一行飘逸的小字。

他说：橘子熟了，我觉得你今天下午五点会有时间。

郑云龙向来少女心重得很，在右边画了一个红色的桃心，阿云嘎在心里笑，面目上却还是沉静得吓人，他把那玩意随手扔进了碎纸机，影都没留下。

04.  
集市从傍晚开始，马上就要入冬了，天也黑得早，四点多钟街道上就开始人来人往，阿云嘎把手插在口袋里，慢慢地游荡在街头，他早就看见了远远的地方那个眼睛大鼻子大嘴巴也大的人在笑，可是他偏偏不回头，阿云嘎也当情趣来看，走得不着急，动静却很大，踩在落叶上，细细碎碎地响。

他走到郑云龙的身边，那个人拿起斜木板上软了半边的橘子在手上掂了一下，用问他早饭吃了什么的语气问他，哦，你硬了吗。

阿云嘎也平静地抓起一把小麦，告诉他，这时候，外省的小麦都抬头了，成熟又生机勃勃。他们用人家听不清也听不懂的暗语调情，郑云龙笑了笑，用高帮靴踹了他一脚，转头就跑了，那人也不着急，从容地跟在他身后几十步的地方，他们从人浪中走到非党员的贫民区离去，集市上人很多，没有人关注到他们的轨迹。

王晰叼着他的烟斗坐在平房的门口，这里电幕很少，隔几百米才有一个老大哥在碎碎叨叨，有些被打碎了，落在地上，变成黑的，郑云龙走过去把他手上的烟挑起来，摁在墙上灭掉，王晰也不恼，既不会，也不敢，这家伙明面上是个规规矩矩的党员，却偏偏和自己家的百灵鸟关系好得紧，他抬头指了指掉石灰粉的天花板。

“喏，没人。”

天花板上头是个阁楼，阿云嘎的笔记本就是在这里买到的，他用来记日记，这是资本主义小资的东西，可是现在也不这样说了，他从人家口袋里摸出来个套，美名其曰帮您省了水费咯。

阿云嘎走在他后头两分钟，阁楼的地板咯吱咯吱响，吵得人心里发痒，留下周深在唱歌，他的声音很漂亮，穿透上来，落在郑云龙赤裸的身上，棉絮上有洗不掉的霉印，两个长手长脚的大男人在这样一个小地方显得很挤，空气里是潮湿的，他打了一个寒战。

“做吗？”郑云龙问他，把裤拉链拉开。

阿云嘎没答他的话，这人就是这样，没有人操他的时候百般撩拨，上了战场话却多起来。

他反过去问他“哪里可以？”

哦，对郑云龙这样一个热爱这一类高强度运动的人来讲，地上，桌子上，或者是面对着墙上那张碎裂的老大哥的海报，在吱嘎吱嘎作响的皮沙发上来一发，他自然都是愿意的。

两个人都把衣服脱光了，他会亲手把党徽摘下来，丢在没有老鼠的老鼠洞前面，郑云龙替他把套子都安上了，安安静静地躺过去，把水淋淋的屁股丢给他——这是自己先做了工作的，好党员。

阿云嘎把手伸进去，他看见郑云龙在笑，从手里摸出一个橘子，轻轻放在床头，他手指滑到里头去一点，那人就开始一声高一声低的叫，也不害臊，反倒是把后边要操他的人叫的满脸通红，能拧出血来，平时金边银边的眼镜往脸上一戴，都是人模人样的，谁知道做起来是什么样子呢，郑云龙自己不知道，可是阿云嘎知道。

这个年代不兴嫖娼这一类的东西了，人们对性很淡薄，党员是为了完成国家的生育计划，非党员里则乱七八糟地搞一通，都不算犯法，因为不允许离婚，反而结婚的越来越少，同性恋是犯罪行为，可是没捉到现场，谁也不知道谁和谁做了。

阿云嘎继续用手指操他，他水很多，顺着臀缝流出来，床头的橘子随着他的动作在晃，软烂的，成熟的，室外很凉，屋子里也没有暖风，他的手指模拟着性交的节奏，毫不留情，齐进齐出地捅他，他听见窗外老大哥的声音，那个人说：

“我在看着你。”

有人看着这里发生的一切呢，可是他们都不怕，周深的歌声停了，他们应该是在接吻，可是郑云龙却无暇考虑这些七七八八的事情了，他浑身都在发烫，被三根手指很不带劲地抚慰着，他把自己挪过去，搂着人家要亲亲要抱抱。

阿云嘎给他吻，像狼在咬人，口腔里交换湿润的液体和气息，很暴力，但他却能爽得不行，他们当然是相爱的，所以也不那么吝啬表达爱的东西，上头的那个把自己的手抽出来了，郑云龙用小猫哼哼的声音轻轻叫了一句，而后就开始变成波浪一样的起起伏伏。

他感受到窒息，阴茎捅进来，轮番从高潮点上滚过去，这通道里就没有令他不舒服的去处，哪里都是又甜又酸的，蛾子的信息素是有味道的，郑云龙看到他头顶的蜘蛛网，人类闻不到他们的气味，可是他们是躲在暗处求爱的昆虫，不被时代接纳的昆虫，他们是一类物种。

深入带着疯狂的力气，他流淌出的每一滴水，眼里的心里的嘴里的肠道里的，都是对爱人虔诚的献祭，性器在他的甬道里驰骋，碾过一个向来生得浅浅的点，压碎理智，咆哮着冲上头顶，比伏特加还醉人。

郑云龙觉得自己喝醉了，他又听到老大哥在叫嚣“我在看着你。”他想去反驳一句去你妈吧，我可是个规规矩矩的党员，他被顶得神智不清，水都流出来了，阿云嘎却还不消停，一次比一次深，他干净得很，又脏得很，他讨厌党，讨厌法律，可是他喜欢做爱，就像现在这样，两个人都违法，记在日记里，他们用身体打破禁忌，焚毁僵硬的尸体，在寒冷的夜里依偎着的人体是温暖的，用爱液泼出后现代主义的浓墨重彩，阿云嘎朝他的内部探索，数落清了每一道褶子。

我在看着你，看着你高潮，一波未平一波又起，那人刚刚开始会问问郑云龙“你疼吗，这样可不可以，那样可不可以”之类的话，后来发现郑云龙是个天才，一整个甬道都是他的兴奋点，哪里不会点哪里，索性就不怎么走心，仗着自己财大器粗提枪就上，还喜欢射在里头，郑云龙给他递的套子被跟党徽扔到一起去，床头的橘子在摇晃，他揽着郑云龙的腰，只用一点点力气托举着，环到前头去爱抚他女人一般的白嫩的胸脯，另一边的动作更并未纯情柔美，顺着脊椎一路向下，跋涉漫长的旅程，揉搓他嫩红色已经勃起的性器。

猫咪呜咽着往前爬，又被摁上发霉的垫子，操得更狠，不说是打桩机，却也又个打蛋器的样子，搞到最后郑云龙连周深重新扬起来的歌声都听不见了，周围仿佛只有自己无尽无休的喘息和一浪高过一浪的浪叫。

阿云嘎射出来的时候郑云龙也高潮了，白色的液体落在他的小腹上，后穴猛地一凉，那人把自己的枪收拾好了，没穿衣服，裸着上半身坐在冰凉的空气里，郑云龙躺着对他笑。

“你喜欢做爱吗？”他问：“你喜欢跟我做爱吗？”

阿云嘎把自己的笔记本掏出来了，他用真理部发的钢笔砸向楼下最后一块能叫嚣“我在看着你。”的电子屏幕，黑色的墨水洒在黑色的地上留下黑色的影子融入黑色的光里，他重复了好多遍“喜欢，喜欢”，在这个时代里不被允许的喜欢与爱。

橘子成熟了，郑云龙拿着一瓣往嘴里塞，他看见了阿云嘎日记本上的笔记，他在某位非党员的阁楼上终于从头到脚都属于了一个人，而不是一个冰冷的国家。

“我是阿云嘎，我为真理部工作，我有一个前妻，没有家庭，党不爱我们，但我有爱人。”

他们相爱，他们在苦痛中自由。


End file.
